


Вопрос доверия

by Loftr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Он отстраняется, уходит в сторону, просто наслаждаясь распластанным телом на алых простынях. Как прекрасный Давид, что сошёл со своего постамента, позволяя не просто любоваться собой, но и прикоснуться. Брови сдвинуты, приоткрытые губы, и, словно в смущении, он сводит ноги вместе. Чёрная повязка на глазах, сильные руки, на запястьях которых останется след от жалящих змей... Это было слишком восхитительным для него одного.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 2





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Современное АU.  
> 2\. Стих, который используется, Чорний Виктории.
> 
> Работа написана в 2017 году.

Он не знал, когда всё это началось. Когда ступил не на тот путь, чтобы достичь выполнения своих желаний. Понимание пришло ярчайшей молнией, которое осветило его тёмное небо мыслей, что повергло в странное чувство. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как перед взором тут же вставало идеальное тело. Широкие плечи, сильные руки с синими верёвками вен на руках, которые так и хотелось попробовать на ощупь, узкие бёдра и длинные ноги. И настолько белоснежная кожа, словно самый настоящий снег покрыл его всего.

Ему всегда нравилось стоять в стороне и просто наблюдать за каждым хорошо продуманным движением, нравилось смотреть, как с каждым новым поворотом длинной, словно у лебедя, шеи, водопад волос ласково, любовно оглаживал плечи и спину. О, как же он ревновал его к этому шёлку, ревновал, что не может сам провести кончиками пальцев по плечам, спустится вниз на лопатки и коснутся ровной линии позвоночника. Если бы только позволил, то прикоснулся бы к каждому острому хвосту позвоночника губами, мягко и со всей своей чувственностью, чтобы плечи расправились, чтобы прогнулся сильнее в спине, как будто в смущении уходя. Но никакого смущения не может быть, только не у такого, как он.

Божество... Прекрасней всех божеств, которых только знает человечество. Именно таким ему представляется Ганимед, именно такая красота должна воспеваться всеми. И как же ему хотелось обратиться орлом, чтобы унести его в свой сад, запереть его там вовек. Чтобы никто больше не мог видеть то, что должно быть только его.

Порой его мысли заходили куда дальше, чем просто созерцание прекрасного. Запретный плод всегда сладок, особенно тогда, когда он под таким табу... Но мысли не прекращались, пусть сколько бы сам себя не отговаривал. Взгляд возвращался на голубые глаза, которые лучились холодом и безразличием ко всему миру, высказывая превосходство над всеми, спускался вниз на тонкие, почти бесцветные губы, к которым с каждым днём хотелось прикоснутся всё сильнее и сильнее, согреть их, придать цвет, чтобы горели алым и завлекали сильнее.

Для него он действительно стал божеством, которому приносил подаяние. Подарки хорошо замаскированы под обыденность, подарки, которые подкидывал незаметно, но стена высокомерия обдавала таким же холода. Фригидность... как и позволено всем божествам, ведь на то они и великие.

Не раз он ходил в зоопарк, не раз стоял у террариума часами, наблюдая за белым королевским питоном, который лежал в самом тёплом углу и просто созерцал мельтешащих за стеклом людей. Выращенный в неволе, выращенный там, где только красивая, экзотическая зверюшка. Но змей не теряет своего шарма, не теряет своей короны, ведь это всё у него в крови. И стоит только кинуть в террариум мышь, как питон обвивается вокруг своими сильными кольцами, в мгновение ока убивая… То, что происходит и с ним. Беспощадное, скользкое тело переламывает его позвоночник, чтобы больше не было даже возможности убежать. 

Но после всё изменилось... А было ли после? Он помнит лишь то, как разочаровался во всём, даже в своей жизни. Не было ни в чём смысла, как и в нём самом. На него не обращали внимание не больше того, как было до, от чего казалось, что вовсе не нужен он ни в чём.

 _Любовь... Ну почему ты так жестока?  
Зачем склоняешь в сторону того,  
Чей взгляд ловлю истомный, с поволокой,  
Скрываясь... И не сделать ничего!  
_  
В стихах нашла своё пристанище его душа, когда сердце всё никак не могло забыться и уйти от горестных печалей. Он надеялся, где-то глубоко надеялся, как малое дитя, что на него обратят внимание, но разбился о волну равнодушия. Словно им овладела апатия, словно произошло что-то, что навсегда уничтожило все его чувства враз.

И стоило только забрать щупальца своего внимания, как божество обратило свой взгляд на него. Ему казалось, что это всё лишь воображение взыграло, выдавая желаемое за действительность. Пытливый взгляд, острый, который забирается под самую кожу, поселяется там семенами беспокойства, служит странным якорем, который не даёт упорхнуть в открытый воздух, подальше от всего этого. Свобода... Как же ему хотелось стать птицей, которая распахнёт свои широкие, мощные крылья, взмахнёт ими и улетит куда подальше. Далеко от всех проблем и тяжёлой боли в сердце. Нет, лучше оставить сердце на бренной, проклятой земле, которая и так грешна. 

Его раздевали взглядом, его желали взглядом. Или это просто то, что хочет видеть? Как липкая, горячая смола, которая только сильнее обволакивает вырывающуюся птицу из тёмных оков, так и божество вило вокруг него свои сети, как паук. Сделать шаг навстречу? Нет, опасно, ведь нельзя просто желать его, желать того, с кем связан кровными узами. Один единственный шаг, и он позволяет крыльями прилипнуть к липкой паутине, что начинают тут же дёргаться, зазывая хищника к себе.

Он был его смыслом жизни, он был его персональным запретным плодом... был его персональной погибелью. Губы оказались такими же холодными, как себе и представлял, и ему кажется, что это самый настоящий поцелуй смерти, с которой он летит на самое дно, сгорая до самого конца. 

Действительно, с чего ему позволили прикоснуться к божеству? Неужели он не один это чувствует? Неужели не только в его сердце поселилась... любовь? Не может быть это любовью, только потребность ощущать другое тело, другой разум, другое живое существо, которое точно так же будет нуждаться в нём, как и он сам. Ненормально, аморально, не принято в обществе, что, прознав об этом, забьют их камнями. И никакие слова о том, что они тоже грешны, не помогут. 

У него был длинный, ровный член, с выпирающей венкой, которая идёт почти от самого основания и до головки. Он любил проводить по ней языком, любил вести по всей длине, чувствуя весь жар. Это было самой настоящей манией, которую не хотелось бросать, зависимость, что, как и любая другая, дарила эйфорию. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как член плотно прижимается к животу, размазывая прозрачные, тяжёлые капли по коже, нравилось слизывать их и накрывать багровую головку губами. 

Он никогда не стонал, когда принимал всю плоть в рот, как будто действительно ничего не чувствовал. Но пульсация на языке, но вязкая, солоноватая на вкус жидкость, что накрывает его язык белыми каплями, говорит о том, что божество такое же живое существо, как и он сам.

Да, свой первый раз он отдал тому, кто пленил его сердце и мысли, позволил покрыть себя так же, как животное. И почему-то ему вспоминается о том, что в стае волков омегу-самца может взять другой самец... Было больно, но совершенно не неприятно, и все последующие разы настойчиво подставлял бёдра под жёсткие, грубые, требовательные толчки. 

Они действительно были самыми настоящими животными, которые не могли никак насытится друг другом. Его персональный Ганимед хоть и был холодным снаружи, но внутри него горел самый настоящий живой огонь, делая его настоящим, делая его тем, кого он действительно любит. Он ненавидел и желал оставлять на белоснежном атласе спины красные мазки царапин, которые граничили почти что с кровью, метить гибкую шею алыми укусами, которые сходили на следующий же день. В ответ же получал только сильные, болезненные толчки, шлепки и взаимные укусы, от которых у него стояло сильнее. Но каждый раз до самого конца его доводило почти что рычание, тихий стон на ухо и горячее семя, которое разливалось внутри.

Это было порочно и грязно, нужно и востребовано настолько, что просто невозможно было уже дышать прежним воздухом жизни. Их отношения длились уже несколько лет, за которые божество совершенно не изменился, только... Какого же было удивление, когда ему позволили взять главенство в свои руки и довести всё до вполне ожидаемого апогея. 

_\- Почему? - тихий шепот, неверующий тон.  
\- Доверяю, - как сладкий нектар с уст его персонального божества._

Не часто ему позволяли такое, не часто просто расслаблялись настолько, чтобы отдать ветку главенства ему, когда сам он просто терялся. Кажется, не нравилось, но... Стало даже как-то обидно, что он не был первым у него даже так, и поклялся самому себе, что сделает всё незабываемо. 

Шелковистая чёрная повязка ложится на его глаза, закрывая от всего мира, и прочным узлом завязывается на затылке. Чёрная ткань и белые волосы... отражение и их самих сейчас. Да, сейчас он сделает всё совсем не так, как и всегда.  
\- Леголас? 

Его голос впервые неуверенный и Трандуил подымает уже руку вверх, чтобы снять повязку, которую сразу же перехватывают. _Нет, отец, ты сам отдал мне своё доверие, сам открылся, и я покажу то, насколько сильно люблю тебя._  
\- Не бойся, я не сделаю больно.

И сильное тело расслабляется, как будто нажал на какую-то кнопку. Леголас освобождает совершенно идеальное создание от ненужной одежды, покрывая каждый сантиметр открытой кожи горячими поцелуями. Он всегда, когда прикасался к отцу, желал прижать к себе и согреть, прогнать холод, как и снять все его маски. 

Ремень, не найдя больше ничего лучшего, обхватывает кожаной змеёй тонкие запястья, чтобы не прекратилось всё раньше времени. Он чувствует все смешанные чувства Трандуила, который никогда не любил отдавать полную власть кому-то, не любил, что его настолько сильно ведут, не давая больше шанса руководить самому. Но Леголас действительно рад, что сейчас его не останавливают, не отталкивают и просто позволяют продолжать игру. Может, растопит лёд его многочисленных масок.

Леголас благодарит отца поцелуями, которые остаются на шее. Сегодня без укусов, сегодня показать, что не всегда можно получать удовольствие от постоянного руководства. Власть утомляет, власть приедается, если её каждый день чересчур много. Твёрдая горошина соска прикусывается, но почти сразу же он зализывает место укуса, чтобы вырвать хоть какой-то звук с тонких губ.

Его божество боялось, скрывая это за своей очередной маской, но он рад... рад, что смог добиться хоть чего-то. Не видит, не может прикоснуться, не может остановить руками, оттолкнуть, что выбивает из колеи. Но ощущения будут совершенно другими, даже для него самого.

Плоть отца идеально ложится ему на язык, которую тут же обхватывают сильным кольцом губы, начиная сразу двигаться. Трандуил любил, когда он действовал быстро, когда брал почти до самого основания, почти что задыхаясь, но ему самому нравилось ощущать бархатистость кожи на губах, на языке, нравилось двигаться неспешно. Леголас не обращает внимания на то, как под ним дёрнулись, только сильнее прижимает белоснежные бёдра к кровати. Запах Трандуила становится сильнее. Он сводит с ума, он превращает его в такого же, как и отец. И стоит только разразиться глухим причитаниям о том, чтобы не занимался самодеятельностью, сварливыми и сбитыми словами, как Леголас подымает взгляд вверх, совершенно забывая, что чужие глаза закрыты. Страх? Нет, сейчас не было смысла о чём-то думать. Все они люди, всем им свойственно чувствовать.

Леголас выпускает со рта твёрдый член, когда связанные руки слепо тянутся к его голове, и он перехватывает их, довольно грубо заводя назад за голову.  
\- Почему? Почему ты говоришь о доверии, когда сам ни на йоту не доверяешь мне?

Отчаянно, в самые губы, которые кривятся, чтобы уже что-то сказать, но он просто не даёт этого сделать, целуя слишком требовательно. Неподатливый, не хочет играть по чужим правилам, но даже божество со временем делает шаг со своего пьедестала, позволяя увидеть настоящий лик тому, кто больше всего предан. 

Неспешная ласка, медлительная, как горячая карамель, которая приторным послевкусием оседает на кончике языка. Кольцо рук обхватывает его, чтобы продлить всё это. Впервые Трандуил ничего не говорил и просто принимал, открывая для себя другую сторону медали власти. И Леголас просто боится сейчас испортить такой момент, боится, что подведёт ощущения отца, который был таким открытым. 

Он отстраняется, уходит в сторону, просто наслаждаясь распластанным телом на алых простынях. Как прекрасный Давид, что сошёл со своего постамента, позволяя не просто любоваться собой, но и прикоснуться. Спокоен и сосредоточен - очередная маска, с которой, кажется, Трандуил просто сросся, но мышцы его напряжены. Брови сдвинуты, приоткрытые губы и словно в смущении он сводит ноги вместе. Чёрная повязка на глазах, сильные руки, на запястьях которых останется след от жалящих змей... Это было слишком восхитительным для него одного.

Леголас растирает между пальцами комок прозрачной смазки, которая совершенно не пахла. Трандуил не любил лишние запахи, его это раздражало... И даже здесь, сейчас отец умудрялся руководить им. Контраст холода и настоящего огня всегда его поражал, ведь просто не может столько всего сочетаться в одном человеке. Палец входит медленно, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, и только тихий, почти неслышный стон служит ему разрешением.

Порой с отцом было сложно. Нет, всегда было сложно. Это как танго смерти на минном поле и даже сам Аонгус не смог бы изменить хоть что-то своей красотой. Кисть руки двигалась медленно, чтобы дать время расслабиться шелковистым стенкам. Слишком жарко, слишком долго уже для него самого. Леголас не в силах терпеть, когда руки на ощупь находят его волосы и дёргают. 

Трандуил не произносит за всё это время ни единого слова, ведь ценит больше чувства, чем сладкие речи, которыми сам обманывал не одного. Леголас просит поцелуем в уголок губ разрешение и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, входя в отца почти сразу на всю длину. Губы открываются в немом стоне, спина выгибается почти до хруста, и он впитывает в себя каждое ощущение, запоминает всё до мельчайших деталей, чтобы после каждую ночь прокручивать это в голове. Доверчивый, открытый и такой слепой сейчас, беззащитный, от чего совершено не хочется прекращать. 

Движения плавные, толчки бьют каждый раз сильно в одну чувствительную точку, чтобы сорвать пусть и тихие, смущённые, но стоны. Ему нравилось, как гладкие мышцы сжимали его сильнее с каждым разом, нравилось, как руки, которые лежали у него на спине, оставляют глубокие полумесяцы ногтями. Это сильное, утончённое тело создано для того, чтобы его любили, пусть даже так извращённо. Леголас упирается лбом в плечо, не сдерживает собственных стонов, которые звучат слишком жалобно, и ладонью накрывает твёрдый член Трандуила. 

Он не может понять в полной мере, что чувствует отец, но знает, что его эта смена положения заводит сильнее. Запретный плод сладок, особенно когда Искуситель внушает ему думать только об одном, желать только одно. Под плотно закрытыми веками собираются разноцветные круги, от которых весь мир вокруг взрывается ярчайшим фейерверком. Леголас, войдя последний раз слишком грубо, изливается в Трандуила, чувствуя горячие капли на своей ладони. И громкий стон, первый за всё это время, что они вместе, становится слаще музыки. 

Леголас не спешит развязать руки отца, не спешит вернуть своему божеству зрение, наслаждаясь охватившей его вялостью. Едва различимая дрожь в чужом теле, стон, который до сих пор звучал у него в ушах...  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно и он, словно щенок, утыкается носом в шею Трандуила, чувствуя, как его прижимают сильнее.


End file.
